


Never Been Kissed

by nialloveszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy ziall, ziall, ziall one shot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialloveszayn/pseuds/nialloveszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ziallpromptsdaily.tumblr.com: never-been kissed Zayn mentions this secret to Niall. And Niall becomes obsessed with getting Zayn a proper first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the one shot! I liked writing it and I actually like it. And it's not that Niall is obsessed, he just wants to kiss him.

“Popcorn is ready!” Niall shouted from the kitchen. He and Zayn were going to watch a movie and drink coffee at Zayn’s house. Then Niall was going to stay there because Zayn’s parents were travelling and he invited his best friend to come over all the weekend. They were best friends since primary school. Now Zayn was 16 and Niall 15 and they still studied together. It was the perfect friendship, although they were totally different. Niall was loud, out-going and very talkative; he had a lot of friends and he’s had some girlfriends. He was interested in parties and music, he also played the guitar and he was very good at it. Zayn was quiet, shy and wasn’t too sociable, he was into comic books, art and literature. But they got on well, nobody knew how, but they didn’t care.

“Ok, come here so we choose the movie.” and Niall ran to the living room and jumped to Zayn’s lap, making both giggle.

“I wanna see The Notebook, please Zayn!” he pulled a very convincing puppy face and hugged Zayn.

“But we have seen it together over 5 times Ni, I know it’s your favorite movie but…”

“That’s right! It’s the best romantic movie ever. So let’s watch it for the 6th time!” he lifted up his head looking at Zayn’s eyes. Bright curious questioning blue eyes met tired almond brown eyes and they both smiled.

“Oh, okay Niall, only because I would end up agreeing anyway, and I don’t want to argue with you.”

“Thanks Zaynie! Next time you pick!” Zayn loved the nicknames Niall called him, and he liked giving Niall some, as well. Niall got off Zayn and started searching the movie in the drawer. “Here it is, put it.” he threw it to his mate. “I’ll bring the popcorn and the coffees. And I’ll bring marshmallows for you because I know you love them!”

Zayn put the movie in the DVD player and Niall came with all the food. They sat on the couch, close to each other and a blanket covering them because it was winter and it was snowing. Niall’s head was on Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn was running his fingers through Niall’s dyed soft hair. They liked being like this. Just them, no one else could bother, it was like the other people disappear and Zayn and Niall were the only two persons in the world. However, they weren’t dating. Moreover, Zayn has never kissed anyone, nor have been kissed. That was the only secret that Niall didn’t know. Obviously, Zayn never told him because it was embarrassing, that wasn’t very normal in a 16 year old boy. The film was halfway, there wasn’t any popcorn left and they have had already finished drinking their coffees, when Zayn heard Niall’s voice.

“Z, I was wondering… How was your first kiss? Because you have never told me about it! I’m not trusty enough?” Zayn’s hands started to sweat, and he was about to have a panic attack. He didn’t know what to say. His brain was working extremely fast but he couldn’t say any word, he was blank.

“Err… Uhm I-I…” Zayn didn’t know whether to tell the truth, or continue hiding his secret. He chose the first option, how bad could it be? “Listen Niall, this is so shameful, but you’re my best friend and you have the right to know about it… Uhm… I-I didn’t give my f-first kiss yet. I’m sorry for not telling you before, but I’m not proud of this, you know? Now go ahead and laugh.” Zayn was expecting Niall to laugh, but instead his face was serious and neutral.

“Oh mate! It’s not a big deal! The correct person will appear at any time, I’m sure. You just have to wait!” Niall smiled with compassion in his eyes and Zayn smiled back. They weren’t watching the movie so Niall paused it and came back to the conversation. “Is there a girl who catches your attention? Or a boy, perhaps? Okay it doesn’t matters.” he said almost cracking up because Zayn’s threatening glance. And the dark haired boy shook his head. “Oh, so you will find someone! When you do it I can give you advice.”

“Thanks for understanding Ni, you’re the best!” Niall’s cheeks went completely red. One of the features Zayn loved from Niall was that he blushed very easily and he loved taking advantage of it.

“No problem! I’m here whenever you need, that’s what friends are for.” Niall said softly looking at Zayn’s hazel eyes.

“Yeah… Now, should we get back to the movie?”

“Wait! I’m going to make more popcorn.” Niall stood up and Zayn did the same, leaving the blanket on the sofa.

“I’ll help you, and let’s prepare more coffee.” they headed up to the kitchen with the bowl where the popcorn was before and the cups. The corn was into a tall cupboard and Niall was trying to open it but failing miserably, he wasn’t very short, but he wasn’t tall enough to reach it, although he was in tip toes. Zayn found that image quite cute.

“Want some assist?” Zayn said walking straight there. He was about to open it but he decided it would be better to lift Niall up. So he put his warm hands around Niall’s cold waist and he could feel Niall shiver, a smile grew in his face. He pushed his arms upwards and Niall could get the corn.

“Thanks Z. It wasn’t necessary to lift me up.” Niall chuckled nervously, a never seen attitude on him. “Can you make the coffee while I make the popcorn?” Zayn nodded his head and started preparing it, giving some looks to Niall. Every time he did it, Niall flushed even more. Zayn wanted to laugh but he couldn’t, it would be rude.

“Done! Yours with three sugar cubes, like you love.”

“And here’s the popcorn with a lot of butter on it, just for you bro. We know each other so much and it’s creepy!” they both let out a laugh.

“But I still don’t know how your first kiss was! Tell me and then we go back and watch the film! Please I want to know, I told you the truth.”

“Well it was when I was 14. I was a completely freak as you know. And in a school party a girl grabbed me and just pressed her lips on mines. That’s all, not a wonderful romantic love story.” he laughed. “I feel like a loser because I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me.”

“At least someone has kissed you! How does it feel? Can you taste the other person’s breath? Is it wet?” and Zayn kept asking a lot of random questions with curious eyes. His eyelashes were so long, Niall has just realized that, they were beautiful! And then Niall’s eyes travelled to Zayn’s mouth. His pale lips because of the temperature moved quickly and the way he used his tongue to talk and his perfect accent almost made Niall drool. He was hypnotized by Zayn’s beauty.

“Do you wanna try?” Niall wanted to hang himself; he has talked in loud voice. He’s such a dork! That thoughts surrounded him since Zayn told him he has never been kissed. But now he was attacked by Zayn’s stare, Niall couldn’t read his eyes, they were unpredictable.“Uhm… I-I mean if you want to, just to know ho-how it feels… You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” oh God, he was stuttering again! Everybody knew that when Niall did that, he was really nervous. Meanwhile, Zayn was shocked. The only thing he had chance to do was nod. He wanted Niall to kiss him so bad.

“Err… Okay.” Niall slowly began to approach Zayn’s still body. Both boys’ lips were shaking and a bit purple. Finally they had their foreheads and noses together and, one way or another, their lips were crashing. It felt like fireworks. They felt butterflies in their stomachs, it may sound cliché but it was the truth. Zayn didn’t know what to do so Niall took the dominance of the kiss. He started moving his lips and Zayn did it too. They moved softly in rhythm, like a wonderful dance. Suddenly, Niall licked Zayn’s mouth asking permission to let his tongue in, and he opened it. Niall tasted every inch of the other boy’s mouth. He tasted like mint and coffee, so nice. Niall’s braces made contact with Zayn’s tongue and it felt like heaven. They were enjoying this so bad. Zayn’s hands were on Niall’s waist, he was always so protective when it was about his bestie. Niall was on tip toes, only a bit, their height gap wasn’t too wide. Niall’s left hand was around Zayn’s warm neck, and the other was on his hair, tangling his fingers through it. Bad luck they had to pull out, because they had to breathe of course. They looked at each other’s eyes and smiled. That was the best kiss they have ever had. Their lips were redder now because of the warmth of the kiss. And their hair was a bit messy. But they don’t care, they walked to the couch and sat there, covering themselves with the blue soft blanket and cuddled watching The Notebook. Zayn was leaving some short kisses in Niall’s head and rubbed his hands on his back. “Thank you Niall, that was really great…”

“You’re welcome. And thank you too, that was the best kiss of my life. Well, I haven’t had a lot of kisses but it was better than the others… I wanted to know if you wanted like… Y-you know… Maybe go out and see if we can build a romantic relationship?”

“Of course Ni. I would love to go out with you.” Zayn kissed Niall, showing all his love and feeling. It was wonderful, again. “Now let’s sleep, come here.” And they ended up sleeping all tangled on the couch while the movie was in the television.


End file.
